


Secrets that We Keep

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Any and all possible bad scenarios that could happen were running through his head, and yet the moment crystalline eyes landed on the sight of the other male standing patiently by the sapphire blue Thunderbird, Peter's fingers idly running over the hood, they all vanish as if they'd never existed to begin with. Even if they were star-crossed, even if the frustrations with Peter Hale had been mostly sexual, this felt...right. Sequel to The Road to Our Downfall [see the inspired links to read]





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road To Our Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508102) by [Trixterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixterz/pseuds/Trixterz). 



Chris knew this journey would be exceedingly far from easy. He knew his father would never understand, he was dead set on hating all hunters regardless of what their reputation was. His mother's death - the death of the Argent alpha - had done severe damage to his father, who now held all the power, but no willingness to compromise. The new alpha to the Argent pack no longer cared about his own children anymore. Chris knew the rumors about the Hale family; led by women and with a few overly trigger happy members that had been openly shunned or even killed for their insubordination. Talia Hale was not one known to break the code, but she didn't seem the type to allow her children or siblings to be with those not human.  
  
Chris took just long enough to calm his body down so he could move without wanting to growl in need, redress and grab his things. He moved from the locker room, down the little set of stairs, and caught the scent on the breeze as he opened the door. Yes, as he'd predicted, Peter is still present. He continued walking, his body aching for the young Hunter's warmth again. Any and all possible bad scenarios that could happen were running through his head, and yet the moment crystalline eyes landed on the sight of the other male standing patiently by the sapphire blue Thunderbird, Peter's fingers idly running over the hood, they all vanish as if they'd never existed to begin with. Even if they were star-crossed, even if the frustrations with Peter Hale had been mostly sexual, this felt...right.   
  
"Christopher?"   
  
The quietly voiced inquiry finally breaks the battle in Chris' mind, and he looked up at the hunter, surprised to see, and even smell, the genuine worry from Peter. "I'm alright, Hale. Just trying to think of a good lie for my father."   
  
Peter laughs, and Chris suspects he knows what's coming before the other speaks. "I've been working on one for my sister." he says. "She's not the most...enjoyable person. She would rather us only know hunting than any real life experiences."   
  
"Like being claimed by a werewolf?"   
  
There's a blush over Peter's skin as he bites his lower lip. Chris briefly feels his heart skip a beat, remembering how good those lips felt. "Just claimed by you." the hunter admits.   
  
The young wolf can't help but pull Peter closer to him, leaning to kiss him hard. "Peter, if we don't go now, our secret is going to be broadcast because you'll be screaming on the hood of my car." he said simply, a light smirk on his lips.

 

“As great as that sounds, I agree we should head out to wherever it is you know.” Peter's smile is light, relaxed and happy. He nodded his head towards the car. “Shall I get in?” He was amused to see the wolf walk around to the passenger side and open the door. “Such a gentleman, Christopher.” he teased, moving to follow and set his bag in the floorboard, sliding into the seat and reaching for the seat belt. He let the wolf close the door, leaning back as he fastened the safety device and Christopher climbed into the driver's seat. “So where are we going?” he dared to inquire.

 

“A place I found. Made it my own in the last few months, and it's far enough off the radar that Gerard wouldn’t bother to go that far.” Chris replied, shrugging as if they were discussing the weather. He realized his semi-mistake the moment Peter’s brow arched.

 

“You call your father by his first name?” the question is soft, and the tone alone says Peter knows he may not get an answer.

 

Chris opts to answer, giving a sigh. After all, he was basically about to be mating the hunter. “Gerard kind of...lost his bearings, I suppose, when my mom died.” he explained.

 

“I heard about that. My sister was infuriated by what had happened. There wasn’t a reason to take any lives that hadn’t broken any codes.” Peter said, frowning.

 

Chris’ lips tugged upward despite the sadness of the memory. “We lost a vast majority of our pack to that fight, including my older sister, Abigail.” he replied. “I was out of state at the semi-finals last year. My mother’s alliance during a meeting went feral and attacked hunters, so the hunters killed everyone there. The pain of it caused me to end up in the hospital for a brief couple of days.” he explained. “Gerard came to check me out, and even though he was changed, I could smell the blood on him. Losing my mom caused him a lot more pain than it did for me. But he just...he became overbearing. With my role now as oldest, the pressure’s been applied, and I’m not sure I can follow what he’s expecting of me.” he said. The silence from the hunter is a mix of things for the beta.

 

“You don’t have to explain it to me, Christopher.” Peter says quietly.

 

“I know. But, if we follow through this, you staying mine, I want you to know anything important.” The idea of anyone so much as looking at Peter in any way that seemed sexual made Chris’ inner wolf growl in fury. This young man was his, regardless of what family they came from or who dared to say they couldn’t be together. “Why it’s dangerous to have you near my father.”

 

“I can handle myself.” Peter replied. “I’m not scared of a few scars.” The words imply something that strikes a chord in Chris, a low growl escaping him before he can stop it. Peter makes a soft, laughing sound that relaxes the suddenly tense muscles in the wolf’s shoulders. “You’re the protective type, I had hoped for that. I really like it.”

 

Chris makes a turn onto a less known road, following the path as he managed a smile. “You picked a werewolf, after all, Hale.” he remarked.

 

“And the wolf picked me,” Peter countered, the two teens laughing as the car continued to move. “How much longer?” he mused, glancing out the window.

 

“Five minutes, give or take.” Chris replied, blue eyes keeping an eye on the road they were on. The sound of the seatbelt was followed by a warmth along his thigh, and the wolf wasn’t a fool, but he couldn’t stop the words. “What are you doing?”

 

“Refreshing the mood,” Peter replied with a smirk, hands deftly unzipping the jeans Chris wore, a hand gently pulling the wolf’s length out with a low hum. “You worry about driving, let me take care of you.”

 

Chris had every intention to counter with something along the lines of _“I don’t need to be taken care of until I take care of you.”_ but it fell short and became a loud moan that reverberated in the car as Peter’s mouth once more wrapped around the head of his shaft and Chris felt that tongue swirl around it. He barely resisted the urge to thrust up into the wet heat that was Peter’s mouth, trying to keep focus on the road and the end of their trip, but it became harder the more of his cock the hunter took into his mouth. He was glad to see the little cabin come into view. PArking, he moved to unclick his own seat belt, turning the car off and reaching to run a hand through the other teen’s hair. “Fuck, that mouth of yours…” he murmured, blue eyes closing. HE pulled just enough on the brown hair of his hunter to get Peter to pull away before he leaned in to kiss the other hard. One hand reached down to scoot the driver’s seat back, reaching across to urge the other into his lap so he could better press his body to the object of his desires. “We can stay here or go inside.” he offered breathlessly as he pulled away, hands slipping under the other teen’s shirt to caress the soft skin he found beneath.

 

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay here so our scents are mingled in here, it’s a risk to Gerard finding out.” Peter replied, his voice a little sad. Chris could understand perfectly well. Until they could convince their respective leaders otherwise; what they were doing wasn’t something they could be very open about.

 

“Do us both a favor, don’t talk about him when we’re together.” Chris said, his tone showing now just how much his hated his father. “When we’re together, I only want us to be us; not worrying about the others.”

 

“I can do that. But it won’t stop me from worrying about you.” Peter snarked back, moving to go back to his seat. “Lead the way.” he said, moving to open the car door and getting out, leaving his backpack and uniform bag in the floorboard. As he closed the door, he heard the sound of Chris’ door closing before there was a warm body behind him, arms locking around his waist from behind. He gave a soft moan and leaned back into the other. “You want to drive me insane with teases.”

 

Chris smirked against the hunter’s neck, nipping and biting at the pliable flesh with a low mix between a hum and an growl. “I can only be a tease if I don’t follow through. And trust me, I intend to follow through and have you screaming for me while I knot you.” He took a great deal of pleasure in the way Peter’s body shivers in his arms, the complete trust the human is giving him in the situation. It makes something in him even more possessive than Chris has ever been of anything or anyone in his life up to this point. He closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of Peter’s neck, taking a slow and deep breath. “You smell amazing.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Peter asks as he stands, one hand moving to caress over one of the arms holding him against the wolf as the other reached to run through the dark golden hair of the beta. “What do I smell like to you?”

 

“Earthy. Like a forest. There’s always the gun oil smell, but it’s a background to your natural scent. I like it better than the cologne you wear.” Chris replied after a moment, having had to stop the word that wanted to part his lips. “Come on, let’s go inside.” he said, letting Peter go to walk around him and slide his hand into the other male’s before leading him to the door. He couldn’t help but smile as the hunter held onto his hand and followed him inside, his inner wolf giving a purring noise in contentment.


	2. All Night Long

Peter didn't even let the door to the little cabin close before he was moving to kiss the werewolf again. He loved the feel of Chris's lips on his own, or anywhere. He was breathless as the kiss was returned, reaching up to hold the wolf to him. It was as passionate as it was beautiful, sending little thrills through his body as he gave himself to the wolf. Chris’ body was hot to the touch and yet still smooth, Peter's fingers sliding beneath the fabric of the other teen's shirt to urge it upwards. The response he received was a low growl, the article being stripped and tossed away to the side. Chris’ hands were at his hips and the wolf walked backwards, leading Peter through a door and into the bedroom. He pulled back just enough to look at the hunter. 

“We'll need a fire.” he said. “Both to see and to keep you warm.”

Peter laughed softly. “Why do I need a fire to stay warm when I'll be with you?” he teased, reluctantly letting the other go to show he understood. The last thing he needed was to get sick and have to explain why he was without outing their relationship. He moved to find his way to the bed, sitting down on the chilled blankets as he barely made out Chris’ outline moving around the room. He could hear the noises and pondered what the wolf looked like before a match was struck and placed into the little fireplace. Baby blues watch as the flame took to the wood and soon the room was lit, the light dancing along the little walls around them. Peter looked around once the light became clearer, whistling low. “Quite a place, Christopher.”

“You know, I don't like when people call me that.” Chris admitted. “But for some reason, I really like the way it sounds when you say it.” he moved over to the bed, crawling into it and kissing at his hunter's neck. 

“I could call you Chris, if you'd like.” Peter offered, baring his neck. 

“I don't mind it from you. It gives me a reason to like the sound again.” Chris told him, hands running down the other teen's sides to gently tug the shirt Peter wore up. He gave a soft purring noise when Peter's arms lifted and the shirt gave way. Tossing it to the side, he lowered his lips to the human's pulse, kissing at the warmth. The scent of arousal mixed with Peter's natural scent put him on a high he couldn't deny even if he'd wanted to. “I want to take my time with you, Peter.” he breathed, pulling Peter as close against his chest as he could, a moan parting his lips as a hand threaded into his hair. 

“Having control issues?” Peter teased. “I don't mind staying all night.” 

With those words, Chris Argent knew he was ruined. No one had ever spoken those words and been so sincere in their meaning. He pulled back so that Peter would follow him further into the bed. “I want you to stay all night.” he said, smirking as Peter followed his warmth. “I want everyone to know they can't touch you.”

“Who said I wanted anyone touching me that isn't you?” Peter countered, moving to crawl into Chris’ lap. “I want you, Christopher. Everyone else can suck it.” his tone was breathy, his arms lacing around Chris’ neck. “We can take our time later. Right now, I need you.” he breathed, heartbeat pounding. It earned him a possessive kiss that was heated and demanding, and the hunter could do little but give in. The moment was every fantasy he'd ever had come to brilliant, technicolor and sensational life, and it felt so much better and more right than what he'd conjured in his mind. Chris seemed to know every little place on his body that made him gasp and moan, and he had no qualms about baring his neck for the little nibbles and bites from Chris’ slightly fanged teeth. “Fuck, that feels so good.” he moaned, trying to press against the wolf harder. 

“How should I take you?” Chris asked against the warm flesh where he was suckling a mark onto Peter's collarbone. “Just like this?”

Peter shivered beneath Chris’ touch and words, licking his lips. “Just like this. Unless you'd prefer me on my back. I just want to be able to do this,” he pulled his body just far enough away to lean in and kiss the wolf deeply, arms moving from around Chris’ neck to run over the heated flesh of the wolf's chest, enjoying the purr like moan he drew from the other's body. “Choice is yours.” he offered with a breathless smirk. 

The wolf smirk and nipped at Peter's lip. “Pants off and lay down for me.” he said softly. As Peter climbed from his lap, he rolled to the nightstand and grabbed a little bottle, slowly pulling his own pants off, hissing at the friction his jeans caused on his hardened erection.

“You alright, my wolf?” 

The words had a playful note, but the wolf inside made a noise Chris had never heard before. The longer this went on, the more sure he was that he was meant to have walked into that shower earlier in the night. Peter was quickly becoming a light in the bland darkness that was Chris’ home life, and the hunter didn't even know it. “I'm fine. Just want you so badly.” he replied, climbing back in and positioning himself between Peter's legs and leaning over to kiss him as he opened the bottle and applied some to his fingers. Reaching around to tease the hunter's entrance, he was met with a lovely mix between a moan and a sigh, one of Peter's hands once more tangling in his hair. “So tight. Need to prep you.” he breathed against the hunter's lips. 

“Mmm, yes, please, just hurry, Christopher.” Peter's words were ragged and barely comprehensible, but he clung to the wolf in his desperation. His body arched up as the wolf gently slid a single digit into him, biting his lip before Chris’ tongue was asking for entrance to his mouth, which gladly accepted, taking the distraction happily as Chris worked his body open. He moaned and gasped and rocked his hips just barely, each movement encouraging the wolf on as they tasted each other more deeply. Finally, the need to be properly filled was too much. Chris had hit every nerve imaginable and despite his usual sass, Peter was fast discovering that he was little more than putty in the werewolf's hands. “Christopher, just take me. Please, I'm ready for you.” he begged on a whisper, arching his body while his free hand moved to stroke the wolf's length. He got a few decent stroke in before the wolf pulled away to sit up, lifting Peter's hips with one hand while the other helped align him to the other's body, slowly pressing in. Peter didn't imagine the moan they both gave at the sensation. “Oh my god, so big.” he moaned, biting his lip. 

Chris laughed huskily, leaning over to kiss Peter as he let the human adjust to his size. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” he breathed, tilting his head to kiss at Peter's neck, enjoying the moans he pulled from the other teen.

“Mmm,” Peter bared his neck easily, blue eyes closing. “Move, I'm ready.” he replied. Feeling Chris begin to thrust slowly, the hunter arched up, reaching for anything to hold on to. He felt the warmth of Chris' fingers lacing with his and he squeezed it. “Fuck, Christopher.”

“I like the noises you make for me, Peter.” Chris praised, holding the hunter's hand as he moved his thrusts just gradually faster. “You're mine.” he said softly. 

“Don't wanna be anyone else's.” Peter breathed, licking his lips. “Just yours.” His heart was skipping and Chris suspected it wasn't just the way their bodies fit together so well.   
The wolf's thrusts gradually quickened the longer they lay there, and eventually he moved so that he could lay behind Peter as he thrusted, one of the hunter's legs hitched over his own. Chris’ fangs gently nipped at the heated flesh. “Feels so right.” he breathed heavily, one hand moving to grip Peter's hip hard enough to bruise. “Can't get enough.”

“All night, Christopher.” Peter breathlessly reminded him, reaching back from his new position to grip at the wolf's hair. “We have all night.”


End file.
